particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Monarch of Dorvik
The King of Dorvik (Dundorfian: König der Dorvik) is the reigning monarch of the Kingdom of Dorvik. The original monarchy was overthrown in the 2000 popular revolution which saw the creation of the Free Republic of Dorvik and since 2000 has been restored twice, once in 3470 known as the Vinisk Restoration and again in 3576 by the Dorvish noble House of Wachtenhofen-Schillefeld, much to the chagrin of the House of Vinisk. The current King is Odacer VIII of the House of Faust-Essen, the current Crown Prince is Florian Regismund, the son of Friedrich Augustus V. The monarchy is Dorvik is a subject of controversy to some degree, the Dorvish in Nordmark (mainland Dorvik) remain generally positive towards the monarchy as a national symbol of Dorvik, however do not actively sponsor the Dorvish Monarchist Movement. Dorvish on Westmark and Dorvan tend to be much more supportive of the monarchy and are active supporters of the Dorvish Monarchist Movement. Dorvan, especially the city of Vinisk is considered to be the center of the Dorvish nobility and the citizens of Dorvan have earned themselves the moniker of "White Dorvish" due to their unwavering support for the Dorvish crown. The Hall of Kings was recommissioned in 3496 as the "Honor Hall of Kings" (Dundorfian: Ehrenhalle der Könige) all Dorvish Kings are buried in the Honor Hall of Kings, its renovation was financed by the then Kingdom of Dorvik. It is a massive catacomb located on the ground of the King's Palace in Königsstadt. History Modern Dorvik was a fractured feudal land until the early 13th century when King of Dundorf and Ikradon Hans Otto III awarded Regismund I, the Duke of Vohrau the title of "King of Dorvik" for his efforts in assisting in the campaigns against the Ikradonian pretender King. Hans Otto III granted the King of Dorvik right to the land of Dorvik infinitely and forced the nobles of the lands of Modern Dorvik to take an oath of vassalage to the Dorvish King, who in turn took an oath of loyalty to the Dundorfian crown. Modern historians believe that the Regismund I was going to make a move to secure modern Dorvik for himself before the Hans Otto III awarded him the title. Regismund I had married off several of his daughters to prominent Dorvish nobles and his grandchildren would have effectively ruled half of the Dorvish noble lands had he not been awarded the title by the King. Upon Regismund's coronation in Dunburg he returned to Vohrau where he built a massive palace known as King's Palace. The large palace would eventually turn into large suburb of Vohrau which would be known as Königsstadt, eventually Königsstadt would become large enough and become a city within itself. Regismund would reign from the island of Dorvan throughout his entire reign but would build a palace in Haldor, which at the time was a Free City and trading capital for a vast majority of the northern world. The Haldorian palace would be known as the Eastern Palace (Dorvik) and would eventually become the home to the capital of Dorvik after the Free City of Haldor was granted as personal domain of the King of Dorvik in the mid 18th century. The Dundorfian Electors Council met in 4264 following the ailing health of Imperial Regent Ulrich Meren von Rommel with Dorvish King Florian I and announced that the aging Dorvish King Florian I would abdicate in favor of his son, Regismund Augustus I von Faust-Essen who was to become Regismund IV. When the King abdicated, it was announced that the Dundorfian Elector's Council unanimously elected the new Dorvish King as the first Faust-Essen to the Imperial throne. Dorvish King Regismund IV became Kaiser Regismund I of the (non-existent) Dundorfian Reich. The Dorvish Kings now took the title King and Kaiser (Dundorfian: König und Kaiser). Titles and styles The full titular of the King of Dorvik is His Majestic Highness, Prince-Elector of the Dundorfian Reich, Duke of Vohrau, Protector of Dorvik, by the grace of God, name, the King of Dorvik (Dundorfian: Seine Majestätische Hoheit, Kurfürst des Dundorfisches Reich, Herzog von Vohrau, Beschützer von Dorvik, Von Gottes Gnaden, name, König der Dorvik). The usage of the term "His Majestic Highness" is unique to the King of Dorvik and no other royal family uses the titular in the world, as confirmed and approved by the International Monarchist League and the Dorvish Privy Council. The King retains his title and position as a Prince-Elector of the Dundorfian Empire, though historians dispute if it is attached to the House of Faust-Essen or if it is attached to the title of King of Dorvik, few have attempted to challenge the House of Faust-Essen on this nor do many want to. When the House of Wachtenhofen-Schillefeld took over the throne of Dorvik, the title of Prince-Elector of the Dundorfian Empire was retained by the House of Faust-Essen and the Privy Council would later decide that only the House of Faust-Essen had right to the title due to the Dundorfian Emperor granting it to a Faust-Essen King, it also voted that the claim of the Wachtenhofen-Schillefeld family was null and void in the future for claims on the Dorvish throne. Crown Prince The King of Dorvik and traditionally most members of the ruling royal house adorn a royal title; underneath the rule of the House of Wachtenhofen-Schillefeld the King kept his title of the Count of Wachtenhofen while the Crown Prince took on the hereditary title of Duke of Haldor (which was traditionally reserved for the King in place of the House of Faust-Essen losing the throne). The House of Wachtenhofen-Schillefeld did not attempt to usurp the title of Duke of Vohrau from the House of Faust-Essen, which appeased the House of Faust-Essen instead they created the title of Duke of Haldor. The title of the Duke of Haldor is recent creation as the Duchy of Haldor never existed as Haldor was a Free City of the Dundorfian Reich. Underneath the House of Wachtenhofen-Schillefeld the title was created and when the House of Faust-Essen returned to the throne of Dorvik by vote of Privy Council (Dorvik), the title was revoked to not anger the von Desidier family who traditionally controlled Haldor. The Crown Prince is addressed as His Royal Highness, name, the Crown Prince of Dorvik (Dundorfian: Seine Königliche Hoheit, name, Kronprinz von Dorvik) additionally the Crown Prince may adorn whatever other titles are held by him at that time, the Crown Prince is addressed in short as His Royal Highness. Kings The title of King of Dorvik has been held by only two noble houses the House of Vinisk and the House of Wachtenhofen-Schillefeld, the first noble house besides the Vinisk family to hold the title of King of Dorvik since the collapse of the monarchy during the Vinisk Restoration. The Dorvish Privy Council later voted to null and void the House of Wachtenhofen-Schillefeld's claim. The King of Dorvik ruled as a constitutional monarch during most of the Kingdom's tenure, both historical and modern, according to the succession law of Dorvik, the succession of the King of Dorvik is determined by equal primogeniture, religion, and legitimate birth but favor male heirs. Category:Dorvish nobility